


Two Cats, One Mouse, and You

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: It's time for you and Quitela to have another round with Beerus and Champa.
Relationships: Reader/Quitela
Kudos: 8





	Two Cats, One Mouse, and You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

The bed beneath you is terribly soft, as it always has been. The velvet and silk blankets manage to feel both eternally warm and forever chill against your unprotected flesh. You shiver as several waves of hot breath spread out across your naked body from above. A somewhat furry, yellow hand falls onto your chest. The fur is so thin that it could almost be skin, such is the coat of a mouse. You wish to take hold of the hand but you are all too familiar with how to act in this moment.  
“Fuck, I’m already hard,” Quitela, Universe 4’s God of Destruction, says with hot breath as he sits atop you. His usual golden bracelets and shoulder garment had long been tossed off the edge of the bed. He normally treats them with such care, but it appears he’s willing to rip apart any clothing in order to enjoy you to the fullest. While his puffy God of Destruction pants still remain, not even its godly fabric is strong enough to hide the throbbing boner that has befallen him. It pushes right past the free front flap of his lower clothing, presenting a green silk tower for your visual pleasure.  
You smirk up at Quitela, it is an involuntary action but one you have grown comfortable of performing in front of him. Your smirk hastily fades as he reaches his other hand down and takes hold of your own twitching member. You gasp and it is now the god’s turn to smile lustfully. You wish to say some sort of snarky retort but you can’t find the strength. All of your energy is now being drained right into your most important organ at the moment.  
Quitela locks eyes with you and you him. No further words need to be spoken by you for this round. You can sense this message reverberating harshly from his beady yet overpowering irises. He slowly progresses his stroking of your member, fast enough to keep you terribly hard yet slow enough to make sure that you won’t be cumming outside of his control. His other hand moves around your chest. The mouse’s hand makes slow, circular motions as he guides it over your vulnerable form. He brings it down to your abs, making sure to lovingly caress each hill of muscle and flesh. Each twirl of the hand ends with a loving pinch, which makes you gasp uncontrollably each time. In combination with the massaging of your cock, it’s a heavenly tease.  
The free appendage finally starts to make its way back up your chest. You breathe hot and heavy in anticipation as it draws closer and closer to your pecs. “This body,” Quitela sighs as he gradually moves his hand onto one of your pecs. “Gods how I fucking love this body!” He pinches one of your nipples. You clench your teeth as a lusty moan escapes you. Quitela can’t help but chuckle at your instinctual responses. “You are free to moan for me whenever you want. I can only imagine how sensitive a body like yours must be.” He stops stroking your dick just long enough to give it a loving squeeze. If you were any closer to climax, you are sure he would have successfully milked your dick like a ketchup bottle right then and there. “You better be grateful for me finding you.” The destructive mouse returns to stroking you as he allows his upper body to finally lower itself down onto your own torso. “Only a god can truly appreciate the glory of this form.” His voice grows softer and lustier as his mouth is drawn closer and closer to your own. “You are truly worthy of a god’s ownership.”  
You exhale deeply onto his face and he simultaneously returns the favor. The warmth of your shared breaths barely has any time to escape for Quitela latches you into a deep kiss. His eyes close as do yours. With your voluntary fall into visual darkness, your other senses quickly take over. The sounds of his lips locking with yours. The rhythmic sucking of your tangled orifices. The feel of his tongue against yours, twirling against each other in a slimy battle for oral cavity dominance. Your nipples pressing against his. His hand struggling to find room to keep massaging your dick as his own clothed erection presses up against it.  
It is only when you accept that this may be your continued existence that Quitela finally ends the kiss. He licks his lips joyfully as he looks down upon you. “A good appetizer…but I’m still hungry,” he says right above you. You smile back in a way to match his. You know what’s about to happen. “I apologize if I leave you alone up here…but a god must always eventually return to where he belongs.”  
You have no protests to give. You only nod and reach your hands up to grab the bars of the golden bed frame above your head. Quitela almost slithers his way down your naked body. You shiver as he suddenly gives your neck a few warm licks with his slick tongue. He moves himself down your body even further still. He stops as his face hovers over the pec he had pinched early. He glances up at you for a brief second before lowering his head down onto the perky nipple, latching it and the surrounding portion of the pec within his mouth. You tighten your grasp on the bed frame and let out several load moans. He starts to lovingly suck on your nipple, twirling his tongue around your sensitive chest spot as he continues. Even though he has stopped stroking your dick, you can feel that growing pressure within you nonetheless. However, the time to cum has not yet been granted to you.  
Quitela releases the nipple from his slobbery grasp and gives it a little kiss before continuing his way down your body. Finally, the moment of truth arrives as the mouse hovers his head right over your twitching cock. He caresses your groin with his hands as he softly pushes your legs apart. You look down at the god of destruction and can’t help but take note of how perfect he looks, drooling over your best appendage. You’re not sure if you could ever say that to him aloud but you can’t help but think that he’s aware of this perfect positioning as you are.  
Once again, he licks his lips deliciously. Another glance is pointed up in your direction. Tightening your hold on the bed frame even more, you smile back at him and give a quick nod. You are ready. You have to be. Because Quitela most definitely is.  
Quitela slams his face down onto your cock, the entire shaft disappearing into his mouth with one swift movement. The air is almost knocked out of you from the immediate wave of sensations coursing through you. He has done this to you so many times, yet it never seems to grow old. You are never prepared for it, no matter how much you think you are. For when his mouth wraps around your cock, you are positive there is no way this feeling of pure bliss can ever leave you.  
He doesn’t give you time to grow used to your cock’s new home. He’s already drilling his face up and down your shift with a speed that only a god of destruction can achieve. It’s as you feel his powerful maw slip its way back and forth across your member that you can’t help but feel grateful that Quitela transferred a portion of his godly strength to you. You still couldn’t blow up a planet with a snap of your fingers but you can at least withstand the sexual force of your deity of a lover. Quitela sucks on your penis with all his might, yet your dick stands firm. He has your dick face-fuck him at mock speeds yet you remain unburned. All you are left to experience is a pleasure that most in existence can’t even fathom in their dreams. The mouth of a god of destruction is one of the most dangerous yet one of the greatest places for it to be.  
You’re not sure how long this has gone on. A few seconds? Several minutes? Maybe even an hour or two. Time melts away into a pointless measurement as you fall victim to the lusty haze of your god’s desire. Regardless of the time, you can already feel that rising pressure rushing towards its peak. You try to hold back just a little longer for Quitela’s sake. Suddenly, you feel a sudden shaking coursing from your lover’s body. You look down at him. He’s still vigorously taking your cock into his mouth, but through the haze you can make out a quiver in his form and a look of joy on his face. Quitela came. He came right into his pants.  
The reality of the moment is too much. You refuse to hold back anymore and let out a great cry of pleasure. You feel your cock unload into Quitela’s throat. The mouse instantly stops and sinks his entire mouth down onto your shift. Your tongue hangs out and sweat drips from your body as you watch the god take in every drop of your precious seed.  
As the final twitches of orgasm escape through your cock, Quitela finally removes himself from your member. Drool and Cum drip from his open maw as he looks up at you, the two you locking eyes once again. You smile and he gives an almost drunk smirk back. You can almost see tiny hearts in his eyes as he closes them. You feel a thud ripple across your body as the deity passes out on top of you. You roll your eyes before giving the unconscious Quitela a pat on the head. With a few signs of resignation, you allow your body to relax and sink your head further into the velvet pillow it has been resting on. You don’t have to wait long for the sweet melody of slumber to take you.  
________________________________________  
There’s a slight chill in the air as you awaken. Your blink a few times and let out a quiet yawn. Turning to the nearby clock, you can tell that you’ve only been asleep for a couple hours. Running your fingers through your hair, you settle back into the bed and prepare to return to dreamland.   
Just before you start to grow comfortable, you realize that the heaviness that was previously on your groin has lifted. Taking in a better look at your surroundings, you see that Quitela has moved up the bed a bit further. The mouse’s head now rests warmly against the side of your torso. You smile before bringing a hand down on the other side of the god’s head. His massive mouse ears tickle you slightly as your body moves. You lovingly take hold of his head before pulling it just that little bit closer into you. A smile forms on the sleeping mouse’s face.  
You can’t even remember how long it has been since Quitela found you. Even though you were an inhabitant of Universe 4, the odds of you two ever crossing paths had been astronomical. In spite of all the odds, he arrived on your planet. He stepped into your restaurant. He ate your food. And, finally, he chose you to be his boyfriend.  
A chuckle escapes from you as the memories play back before you. Of course, you had been given practically no choice in the matter. And out of fear of everyone you cared for facing the god’s wrath, you agreed to go with him. You would never see any of them again, but at least you knew they were safe.  
Now here you are, years later, continuing to cook for and act as a companion to Universe 4’s God of Destruction. All things considered; it certainly has not been as bad as what you originally expected. You are taken care of. You are allowed to continue your passion of cooking. And, of course, the sex has been truly incredible.  
Quitela shuffles a bit in his sleep. You break away from your train of thought and return your gaze to his sleeping outline. Very rarely have you been able to catch the God of Destruction during his moments of slumber. You are grateful for this current opportunity to see him in this state once again. His slow, hot breaths on your body. His almost adorable squeaking in his sleep. His surprisingly peaceful smile. You can’t help but feel at peace yourself as you settle down for your next trip into dreamland.  
Though, honestly, you could just remain awake and continue to exist within this moment. You had been terrified of Quitela at first; but, now, you can’t imagine going back to a life without the horny mouse breathing down your shoulder at every opportunity. Is it time to admit that you’ve finally fallen in love with the golden mouse god?  
You give one more glance down at Quitela before pulling him in just a little bit closer. You adjust yourself some more before closing your eyes and settling in for another segment of rest. Yes, there’s no denying it: you are definitely in love with Quitela.  
________________________________________  
A prodding at your side awakens you from your slumber. You can tell that you’ve been asleep for longer this time due to the drowsiness that is currently overtaking you. “Better wake up soon, the cats will be here in a minute,” says a warm yet commanding voice.  
You open your eyes and proceed to rub them vigorously. As your sight clears, the first thing you make out are the shiny and round butt cheeks of Quitela. It is truly the best sight one can ever hope to wake up to. You watch as he drops his dirty pants from the night before down a nearby laundry chute. His servants would make quick work of them, no doubt. “Who…who’s coming over?” you ask. You immediately follow your question with a long nod.  
Quitela turns back to face you. His warm smile and sexy form simultaneously melt your heart and gift you with a terrible case of morning wood. “Beerus and Champa, of course. Who else visits you?”  
“Fair enough.” You slowly get up off the bed and give yourself a few stretches in preparation.  
Quitela walks over to you. He places one hand on your waist and one hand on your already erect cock. “Last night was really good. You filled me right the fuck up.” He plants a quick kiss on your check. “I don’t even need breakfast.”  
You give him a fake shocked expression. “Well damn. Now I know I did a good job.”  
“Now, now, don’t go and get an ego on me.” He tightly takes hold of your balls. Not enough to hurt but just enough to make you tense up a little. “Always remember who’s in control here.”  
“Of course! I would never doubt you, Lord Quitela.”  
He removes his hand from your balls and gives them a good lick. Smiling wildly and making eye contact with you as he does. If possible, an even more sexy look overcomes him in your eyes. Almost as if your morning musk is empowering him.  
Quitela suddenly clears his throat and steps back. “Anyway, I invited Beerus and Champa over today to use you. I hope you’re ready for them.”  
“Always, Lord Quitela!”  
His smile becomes warm again. He moves closer to you and plants his mouth just by one of your ears. His hot breath on your ear sends uncontrollable shivers throughout your body. “You can drop the ‘Lord’ when we’re alone,” he whispers lovingly into your ear. He retracts his head and winks at you.  
Suddenly, the door to the room swings open. In walks in the pair of cat gods you have come to know almost as well as Quitela by now. “We’re here, Quitela,” Beerus states with his usual smug tone. “You better not keep us waiting.” Beerus suddenly takes note of you and Quitela’s butt-naked natures and smirks. Though you can tell that the smirk is only meant to hide his lusty smile he’s attempting to burrow deep down. Champa meanwhile, is already deeply blushing and is shivering like mad. He is clearly ready to go. “Don’t tell me you got started without us!”  
You instantly noticed a change in Quitela’s demeanor from warm and inviting to dominant and snarky, very akin to how he usually appears to the wider public. “We should have since you apparently think you can walk into my fucking room whenever you want!” Quitela snaps.  
“Oh, piss off, we’ve fucked in here enough times already,” Beerus snaps back. “This might as well be me and my brother’s bedroom as well by now.”  
“Keep this up, Beerus, and neither of you kitties will be getting any milk today!” A sadistic smile appears on Quitela’s face.  
Champa grabs onto Beerus’s arm. “Shut up, brother!” he hisses. “I’ve waited long enough for another round with Quitela’s toy as is!”  
It had only been around a week since you had last played around with Beerus and Champa. But your natural milk had an uncanny power over Gods of Destruction. Once they got a taste, any moment without it seemed to be akin to a dry spell in the darkest of hells.  
Beerus clearly winces at the thought of being denies your seed for the day. He gives a loud exhale and glares at Quitela. “You’re right, Quitela. That was rude of us. I…er…I apologize.”  
Quitela glances at you and then back to the cats. “I don’t think either of you really want my toy’s lovely juices today. Convince me,” he said with a leering gaze. He followed up his taunt with his usual hissy chuckle.  
Beerus and Champa froze for a moment. They stared at Quitela, then at each other, then at you, and then back at Quitela. In a flash, the two brothers suddenly ripped off their clothes and joined you and Quitela in glorious nudity. “Please don’t deny us his milk, Quitela! Not after we’ve come all the way here! We’re undressed and everything!” Champa pleads before falling to the floor and kneeling before you and Quitela.  
Beerus follows his brother’s actions and falls to his knees. “I’m sorry, Quitela. I’ll be more considerate next time! Okay?! Is that good?! Please…I…I really need his milk today!” Beerus pleads.  
Quitela chuckles again at the sight of the begging brothers. He wraps an arm around you and pulls you in close. Your sides bump together, making you quiver some more. “Look at you both,” he says with a laugh. “After all our millennia of rivalries and fighting and all that bullshit, who knew I could domesticate you two so easily?!” His other hand reaches down and takes hold of your erect member. He presents it to the cats. You can see their eyes widen and their mouths start to drool something fierce. “And all it took was this toy’s glorious milk to do it.” He glares down at the brothers with an even wider grin. “Are you two my kitties now?”  
“Yes!” Champa replies without hesitation.  
Beerus hesitates for a minute but the sight of your cock hastily brings him back into Quitela’s shadow. “Yes!” he replies.  
“You’re just a pair of sluts now, right?” Quitela asks.  
“Yes!” the brothers respond in unison.  
“Do the kitties want some milk right now?”  
“YES!” The bodies of the two cats are shaking terribly now. One more second of teasing and you’re sure the two will destroy all the known universes just to get at you.  
“Alright then.” Quitela steps aside and presents you to the brothers. “The tap is open.”  
Beerus and Champa crawl over to you on their hands and knees. “Oh, Brother, I have been waiting for this all week!” Champa proclaims and he ogles your cock.  
“As have I, Brother,” Beerus agrees as he licks his lips.  
Champa and Beerus lock eyes with each other. “Our usual routine?” Champa asks with a smirk.  
Beerus rolls his eyes but gives a sexy smile back. “With pleasure, Brother.”  
Your eyes widen a bit as you watch Beerus and Champa suddenly embrace into a passionate and deep kiss right in front of your dick. You can feel your morning erection growing even harder at the sight of the incestuous brothers. The shine of their naked bodies rubbing together. The sounds of their tongues smacking off each other. You can’t help but moan a little as your cock twitches with anticipation. “Fuck,” you let out under your breath.  
The brothers continue to kiss as they move closer to you, with their heads eventually coming to a stop right above your protruding dick. They finally separate from each other. A few strands of saliva keep them connected until they break apart, sending a few drops of hot spit down onto your shaking shaft.  
With your dick so close to them, the brothers can no longer resist. They bring their heads down a little before finally having their mouths make contact with your penis. On your right, Champa makes a slobbery kiss on your lower shaft. On the left, Beerus sticks his tongue out and starts licking his side of your shaft thoroughly. The hot, slippery sensation of their mouths flares up your cock head terribly. All the while, you can see the two brothers continuing to hold hands. Occasionally, they extend their free hands to fondle the other’s erect genitals. They’re teasing you. They already know how much you love their incestuous ways. But, at this point, you don’t care if they know. All that matters is letting them play with you.  
“Look at you two sluts, in your natural place,” Quitela comments as he takes note of the scene before him. You can see Beerus wince a bit at the comments but quickly falls back into his lusty haze of working your shaft. “You two are fucking naturals.” Quitela begins to jerk himself off slowly.  
You coo softly as Beerus brings his head down and pushes it against Champa’s. Both start to sucking hotly on your balls. Twirling their tongues. Wrapped their lips around the full sack. Breathing in your unwashed morning musk. Knowing that their working together down there to get you worked up is more than enough to start building up that familiar, lovely pressure deep within your loins.  
“Alright, that’s enough with the balls. Start working that shaft, you whores!” Quitela states as he walks over and takes hold of their heads. Beerus and Champa are so lost in their lust for you that they don’t even seem to care that Quitela is messing with them. As long as they’re connected to your cock, nothing else appears to matter.  
You moan a little as the cats return to working your shaft. It takes little time for every part of your sex to be covered with wonderful, slippery cat drool. You start to feel your legs buckle as your strength starts to get sapped away by your excited cock. You slowly walk back towards the bed. The cats remain connected to you as you move.   
Finally, you flop back onto the bed with your legs spread wide open. Beerus and Champa continue to make work of your shaft. Quitela attempts to playfully guide their heads but eventually gets bored of the lusty kitties. You can sense his full attention finally returning to you. You want to continue watching Beerus and Champa make good work of your cock but you are quickly distracted by Quitela as he joins you on the bed.  
Quitela brings his head closer to yours and places his hands on the sides of your face. “They may have access to your glorious cock but you will always be mine,” he says with a whisper before planting a deep kiss onto your mouth.  
Following instinct, you bring your arms up and bring them around Quitela’s back. You pull him in closer for an even deeper locking of lips and dancing of tongues. A part of you is afraid of him fighting back against your control. But, surprisingly, he relents to your grasp and holds you closer in return.  
As you and Quitela continue to share tongues, Beerus and Champa have started taking turns properly taking your dick into their mouths. Though your vision is hidden by Quitela’s loving and deep embrace, you are already able to tell whose mouth is taking your cock at any given time.  
Champa is the first to take you into his mouth. His lips are like a warm velvet against your penile skin. He makes slow strokes as he bobs his head back and forth. You can feel Champa’s head pulled back only to then be replaced by Beerus’s wonderful orifice. Beerus’s lips are silky and hot to the touch. His movements are a lot faster than Champa’s. Too fast.  
You break your kiss with Quitela and stare right up into his eyes. “I’m gonna cum, Quitela,” you whisper quietly to him.  
Quitela smiles as he lightly pinches one of your nipples. “Then cum, my toy. Feed our kittens," he responds back at a slightly higher volume.  
You can’t help but let out a few loud moans as orgasm races towards you. Upon the release of your moans, you can feel Beerus moving faster and faster along your cock. The heat building up both within and outside your dick is almost too much to bear. This is it. You’re so close. It’s coming. You’re gonna make this cat choke on your cum. You’re going to-you let out a powerful yell as the jizz finally escapes you.  
Quitela moves aside just in time for you to get a good view of your work. You moan and coo as you feel the cum shoot out of you. After all the teasing, it’s an especially big load. Beerus’s eyes roll up in pure ecstasy as he swallows more and more of your cum.  
“Hey! Don’t hog it all to yourself, bitch!” Champa screams out in an almost drunken lusty gaze as he pulls Beerus away from your cumming cock. Hot semen sprays onto Beerus’s and Champa’s faces as the switch is made. Champa brings his mouth down and around your sensitive cock just in time to receive the last half of your orgasm. Like with Beerus, Champa’s eyes roll up and a goofy smile forms on his face as cum flows from your dick and deep into his being.  
You give a few last loud exhales as the final twinges of climax wash over you. Champa pulls himself off your dick. The two cat brothers look at each other. Fresh cum drips down their faces and out of their full mouths. Even after swallowing large quantities of your seed, there is still plenty left to play with.  
The lusty brothers come back together for another kiss. This time, exchanges their portions of your cum within their mouths along with their long and loving tongues. You watch as cum drips from their mouths and down their chins. They take turns allowing their now shared oral vat of cum to drip from one mouth and into the other. The two are definitely determined to savor the taste of your seed for as long as they can manage.  
Finally, the two bring their heads back to their rightful place above your cock. Just as you feel yourself growing soft, the brother let their oral loads of saliva and semen drip out of their mouths and down onto your cock. The warm mixture fires up your strength like a shot of adrenaline. Whether it’s the portion of Quitela’s strength, the arousal of the scene before you, or a combination of both at work, you are now rock hard once again. You give a lusty grin at the cats and, through their lusty gaze, Beerus and Champs smile back at you. They’re still game for more…and so are you.  
________________________________________  
You’re not sure how long you spent staring into Beerus and Champa’s goofy, lust-ridden eyes. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. Regardless, you and the cats have stirred up something in Quitela. The mouse god immediately hops off the bed and storms over to the cats. “What’s with these shit-eating grins?!” he snaps, almost angrily.  
“What can I say, Quitela?” Beerus asks in an almost drunk manner as he turns to face Quitela. “Your toy’s seed is exquisite!”  
“Move out of the way, sluts!” Quitela knocks the brothers away angrily before climbing back on top of you. “I’ll show you how to milk my boyfriend properly!”  
You heart beats rapidly for a few seconds. You’ve never heard Quitela refer to you as his boyfriend to anyone else before. Yes, you and the cats have definitely stirred up something in him. Before you can even start to question him, Quitela angles himself into a position you are far too familiar with and takes hold of your lubricated cock. You tense up upon finding yourself back within his grasp. It’s always a somewhat terrifying experience, being within the clutches of a god of destruction. As he begins to slide your cock into his waiting anus, you remember how truly marvelous such an experience is as well.  
It takes little effort for your dick to slip inside the mouse. The heated embrace of his anal cavity spreads out to seemingly cover the rest of your body. You and him let out simultaneous moans of unmatched pleasure as you are linked together. Within seconds, he takes all of your link into him. He slaps down onto you with an audible sound that echoes throughout the massive bedroom. You feel his balls collide lightly with the area around your belly button, his erect cock pointing directly at you.  
Quitela, as always, gives you little time to grow accustomed to your new situation before battering your dick with an endless barrage of pleasure. “Fuck! Oh fuck! Yeah! Give me that dick! Oh fuck!” Quitela cries out as he proceeds to ride you. Faster and faster he goes. He plants his hands down on your abs in order to remain balanced. You have no strength left in you to react. All you can do is lay upon the bed with your limbs spread and Quitela aims to milk you even further beyond what you were sure was possible.  
The sight of Quitela riding you is enough to get lost in; but you quickly notice movement beyond him. You are reminded of the kitties drunk off your seed, and they clearly have not forgotten about you. You feel a familiar sucking of your balls beneath Quitela’s working of your shaft. From the slow and loving movements of the lips caressing your testicles, you can only deduce that Champa has resolved to being the lover in Quitela’s shadow.  
Quitela and Champa’s double act is enough to already get you rushing towards that inevitable climax. However, it is here in this moment where the shadow of Beerus rises up from behind Quitela. The leaner cat god takes hold of the mouse, slowing his rapid riding down to a casual grind.  
“What the fuck, Beerus?!” Quitela snaps. “I’m in a fucking groove-”  
Beerus plants a jizz-enhanced kiss onto the mouse’s lips. He breaks it for a second in order to smirk at Quitela. “You have to learn to slow down and savor the taste of these moments, Quitela,” Beerus says with a sly smile before returning to locking lips with the golden mouse.  
You can’t help but be entranced at the sight of Quitela and Beerus exchanging oral juices. The remnants of your jizz in Beerus’s mouth can clearly be seen being shared between the lapping tongues. Quitela seems resistant to Beerus’s actions at first but hastily falls victim to the cat’s advancements.  
Beerus slowly brings a hand down behind Quitela and takes hold of the bottom portion of one of his butt cheeks. You feel Beerus’s fingers lightly caress against the edge of your cock and the exterior of Quitela’s stretching anus. Meanwhile, the cat brings his other hand around and wraps it firmly around Quitela’s erect cock. Quitela twitches a little but instantly welcomes the gesture. Quitela quickly returns it by reaching out and fondling Beerus’s terribly throbbing member. The two morph into a beautiful rhythm of lovingly fondling each other right on top of you. In order to keep balance, Quitela plants his free hand down onto one of your pecs and holds on tightly.  
The only sounds echoing throughout the room are that of the slapping of butt cheeks, the sucking of lips, and the licking of balls. Moans and groans also join the chorus of sex. You moan and coo at the feelings coursing through you and the wonderful sights gracing your eyes. You care not for who hears you. All that matters is that you continue to enjoy this moment to the fullest; this beautiful moment in time with the mouse you love and the cats you adore.  
Beerus suddenly begins to moan and Quitela quickens his pace of both riding you and jerking off the cat’s wang. You feel Beerus’s hand leave the side of Quitela’s anus as you watch him break the kiss. “Fuck, I’m cumming!” Beerus hisses with a drunken smile on his face. A white stream of cat seed spews from the cat’s purple cock and splatters against Quitela’s velvet sheets. A few streams even manage to splash onto your torso. You shake and groan upon feeling the hot droplets make contact with your flesh. Beerus continues to breathe heavily as his dick twitches a couple final times. His eyes start to roll up into his head as his breathing slows. “Okay…I think…I think I’m done.” Beerus proceeds to fall over onto the bed next to you, he instantly drifts away into a deep slumber.  
With Beerus out of the picture, Quitela returns to riding your dick like the wildest of cowboys. He plants his cum-stained other hand onto your free peck and tightens his hold on both. You and him gaze into each other’s eyes as you continue to split his insides in two. Following all that Beerus had done with his forcing of Quitela’s slow burn on your cock, this newfound pace is pushing you to your limits at frightening speeds.  
“I…ah…I’m gonna…AH…cum again!” you announce between your moans.  
Quitela’s tongue falls out as he quickens his pace to godly speeds. “Cum in me!” Quitela begs into his own drunken speech. “Fuck, I’m so close! Let’s cum together!”  
“Quitela! Ah!” You can feel the rush of orgasm returning. You have only a few seconds left before you send out another geyser of love.  
“Ah, ah, AH, AH, AHHHH!” you and Quitela scream in unison as your respective climaxes finally arrive. Quitela slams down one final time on your dick. You send a surge of cum far deeper into the mouse than you ever have previously. And, in spite of your previous load, you realize that this load is even larger than the last. Meanwhile, Quitela sends the results of his own hands-free orgasm all over your chest. You both raise your chins up and continue to moan as the waves of climax continue to course through your linked bodies. You feel Champa stop licking your balls, most likely to admire the wonders of the linked orgasm.  
“Fuck, I love you,” Quitela says in a tired, drunken exhale as the last throbs of orgasm are shocked through both of your systems. You want to respond but can’t find the energy as your dick shoots one last spurt of cum up into the mouse’s asshole. Quitela looks down at you, his face blushing wildly and a loopy smile on his face as his tongue starts to hang free. “Damn…I think…you may have impregnated me with that one.”  
“What?!” you find the strength to blurt out just as the mouse rises up off your dick and falls down on top of you. You can feel the large amount of cum starting to seep out of Quitela’s abused anus.  
“Mine, mine, MINE! All mine!” Champa suddenly says as he lunges for Quitela’s ass and latches on. The hungry cat begins his work of sucking out the leftover cum dripping out of the mouse’s anal cavity. The drifting Quitela only moans weakly as his anus is further explored by the desperate cat’s tongue. Through Quitela’s moans, you also hear a frantic fapping sound. The rapid sound quickly ends and is followed by Champa’s muffled moan deep within Quitela’s anus. The chubby cat has joined his fellow lovers in the bliss of orgasm.  
Champa finally removes his face from Quitela’s behind. Cum and saliva coat his maw as he crawls up onto the bed. With no further words, he collapses onto the bed next to you and passes out.  
You look up into the glassy eyes of Quitela as he finally follows the cats and drifts off into his own deep post-sex slumber. With Beerus and Champa next to you and Quitela once again on top of you, you resolve to fall asleep as well. You close your eyes and savor the scents of cum and musk in the air.   
You were afraid of a life with Quitela at first. But, now, you cannot imagine a reality without him or without Beerus and Champa’s erotic visits. Life is perfect now. You can’t help but admit to yourself about how lucky you are to have these three slutty gods in your life. With that final thought placing a smile on your face, you finally give in and join your lovers in the wonders of slumber.


End file.
